<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Woof by Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27884980">Woof</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth/pseuds/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth'>Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabble requests December 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys: California (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, They find a dog!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:42:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27884980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth/pseuds/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: the Four find a dog!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fun Ghoul &amp; Jet Star &amp; Kobra Kid &amp; Motorbaby &amp; Party Poison (Danger Days)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabble requests December 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Woof</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Dog.”</p><p>“<em>What</em>?” Kobra points. There is indeed a dog, lying in the shade of the Trans Am. </p><p>“Oh, a dog.” Ghoul blinks. “<em>POISONNN,</em> Kobra found a dog!” Startled by the sound (and volume) of Ghoul’s voice, the dog takes notice of the two killjoys and comes trotting over, tail wagging. Ghoul backs up, wary, but Kobra sticks out a hand to let it sniff, as Poison and Jet round the corner. </p><p>“Oh! A dog!” </p><p>“That’s <em>what I said</em>,” Ghoul complains, lightheartedly, and Poison pokes them as Jet bends down to pet the dog. The dog barks, happily, licking her face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Leave a comment below, and come find me on tumblr @wishiwasthemoon-tonight!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>